Dynasty
The Founder of Grand Besaid Dynasty is the Founder and leader of the nation of Grand Besaid. Grand Besaid was Founded on June, 1st, 2009. Since then it has grown so quickly that in the course of 150 days it was able to purchase it's First Wonder, the Stock Market. Grand Besaid has been a sign of a new hope on planet Bob, it shows that a new nation can still rise through the ranks of nations and grow to impressive heights. Dynasty had attempted to found a nation two years earlier as Indigo, however, his efforts were unsuccessful, and his nation was deleted roughly a month after joining. The Mostly Harmless Alliance Dynasty has been a member of the Mostly Harmless Alliance since June 1st 2009; deciding to become a part of the alliance on the same day that he founded his nation of Grand Besaid. He has served in numerous positions within the alliance including those of: Interviewer, Lieutenant Commander, Fleet Commander, Secretary of Updating, Editor In Chief of the Don't Panic, Diplomat, Don't Panic Crew Member, and as Legislator of the Hitchhiker's Assembly. He has also been involved in numerous projects and numerous formulations of ideas within the alliance. First Few Jobs Dynasty first came to the Mostly Harmless Alliance to seek out an accepting community and a way to build his nation. Upon joining the Mostly Harmless Alliance, he found much, much more. Within his first week at MHA he decided to try his luck out at joining the war department. Lieutenant Dynasty soon inquired numerous people as to how to get a job in the War Department. Soon the Deputy Minister of War, at the time, Pudge1975 set up an interview for him with the, at the time Fleet Commander of Fleet IV, Jadoo1989 to interview for the vacant lieutenant commander spot of Fleet IV. He was accepted and quickly became a fleet lieutenant like no other. Interviewer Only days after becoming a fleet lieutenant, Dynasty found that the job didn't provide enough work for him, and he began greeting new members in the Academy. Not too long after he hoped to turn this into his second job. After a quick discussion with the, at the time Minister of Hitchhikers, Scutterbug he was given the second job of interviewer. As interviewer he quickly took center stage setting up nearly every new applicant, and grading countless quizzes. The New Era of Jobs Dynasty had a brief spell of semi-inactivity due to real life activities, and when he returned to his normal state of overwhelming activity, he found a entirely new series of jobs. Diplomat As TOP took the spot of number one alliance, Dynasty's curiosity with the alliance grew even more then it had been. Dynasty, after a brief conversation with Shamshir decided he would apply to become MHA's Diplomat to TOP. Dynasty arrived finding the Embassy in shambles, and soon began to greatly increase communications between two alliances that had previously been having a spell of lack of communications. At this point Dynasty now held three jobs, those of Diplomat, Lieutenant Commander, and Interviewer. Writer When IYIyth left, and Scytale was forced to take over the Don't Panic newsletter, Dynasty and Pourqoui both stepped up to help him write the articles and get the 22nd edition of the Don't Panic Published. Dynasty Continued being a writer for the Don't Panic until he became it's Editor In Chief during the 24th issue. At this point Dynasty now held four jobs, those of Diplomat, Lieutenant Commander, Writer and Interviewer. Secretary of Updating After being recommended to the Job by the, at the time, Minister of Hitchhiker, Pourquoi, Dynasty decided to take up the monstrous task of Updating the alliance's membership roster to better ensure internal security. During his time as Secretary of Updating he updated nearly 2000 names, both in the members and former members lists. At this point Dynasty now held five jobs, those of Diplomat, Lieutenant Commander, Secretary of Updating, Writer and Interviewer. Fleet Commander When Dynasty's Fleet Commander Jadoo1989 got appointed to Deputy Minister, and not long after, Minister of Bad Poetry a void was left in the Fleet IV chain of command. Instantly Dynasty stepped up and accomplished all tasks and duties normally given to a Fleet Commander. Not long after the Minister of War appointed him to be Fleet Commander of Fleet IV. Dynasty was one of the first Fleet Commanders to test out the new sign in method, and was usually one of the fastest reacting Fleet Commanders in the alliance. At this point Dynasty now held five jobs, those of Diplomat, Fleet Commander, Secretary of Updating, Writer and Interviewer. Editor In Chief Dynasty began being Editor In Chief of the Don't Panic during the 24th Issue, where his duties for the newsletter greatly increased from merely writing articles. He went on to successfully publish the 24-27th issues of the Don't Panic as Editor In Chief with the help of his awesome staff. His issues were considered to be very large, and uniform compared to many previous editions, which didn't have as many articles, and which didn't cover as many things. The more modern issues are considered by some to be monthly updates for the membership of the alliance. At this point Dynasty now held six jobs, those of Diplomat, Fleet Commander, Secretary of Updating, Writer, Editor In Chief and Interviewer. Secretary of Member Services Dynasty soon filled the vacancy of the previous runner of the first Tech Competition in MHA, this task required moderator powers, and thus the Member Services mask was bestowed upon him to allow him to finish running the Tech Competition. During the Competition he started to do the casual work that the previous Secretaries of Member Services had done. Soon enough he found himself officially appointed to the position of Secretary of Member Services. At this point Dynasty now held seven jobs, those of Diplomat, Fleet Commander, Secretary of Updating, Writer, Editor In Chief, Secretary of Members Services and Interviewer. Unbelievably he was able to accomplish each job too, and did the majority of them exceedingly well, while he did invoke controversy as to how many jobs a single member should do at once, the members of the alliance found that he could amazingly handle the work load of all seven jobs. Supporter of the Second Harmless Revolution When WCR wrote the new Harmless Revolution and First Hitchhiker’s Assembly Documents, the membership was in hot discussion about it. Members were both for and against it, during which Dynasty defended many of the policies and ideas within the new charter and supporting documents, documents which he had been looking forward to for sometime. He became interested in forming a Hitchhikers Assembly only weeks after he had joined while reading the old towel day forum. He even wrote a few documents that would create an Assembly if passed, however, all of them were overlooked. Soon after WCR proposed his Assembly Documents the alliance began to lose enthusiasm altogether for the documents. Dynasty then began a two month crusade to rebuild enthusiasm and get the Documents passed. During which he helped in the revising of the documents, fixing numerous grammatical errors and proposing one hundred or so ideas and pre-amendments to incorporate into the new charters. In the end WCR acknowledged and added in a few of Dynasty’s ideas and many of his grammatical fixes. Dynasty and WCR soon began to push for the passage of the Assembly documents, and others started to follow suit. Soon the Documents were up for vote and passed with a staggering 90% or so majority along with a 3/3 vote of the Triumvirate. The Hitchhiker’s Assembly , Second Harmless Revolution , and new Charter that Dynasty and WCR had been fighting for were a reality. Democracy was now taken to a new level within the Mostly Harmless Alliance.During the process WCR acknowledged Dynasty’s great efforts given for the cause of the Assembly by including him as a Revolution Author on the documents. Running for Office After holding 7 different positions concurrently within the Mostly Harmless Alliance, Dynasty decided to run for an office that he helped to create, that of Legislator of the Assembly. Dynasty ran against the infamous Jerdge during the elections, and managed to win by a meager three votes, one of the closest elections in MHA history. Since then he has put together committees, over saw the passing of countless amendments, and put together the first regular motion within the Hitchhiker’s Assembly, among other things. He Works daily to continue to improve the alliance, and has been part of countless projects, minor and major. He has also proposed countless ideas to the alliance a number of which have been in acted, and many of which are still in use today.